Secret Surprises
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Sara gets a surprise, Grissom shaves his beard and Catherine is standing with her mouth full of teeth. Challenge. GSR. Completed.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
A/N: Thanks a lot to Mel for the beta and the challenge._

This fic had to include: - Grissom shaving; - Sara getting a surprise and telling Grissom; - Somebody finding a thong or something in Grissom's pocket; - Somebody walking in on them making out; - Somebody saying: "That explains so much"  
I hope you all like it! Please review!

**Secret Surprises  
**by Sara Sidle Grissom  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara slowly rolled over in their bed, a smile adorning her face. "Good morning baby," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. When she didn't get a reaction, she furrowed her brow and slowly cracked one eye open. "Gil?" She questioned when she saw she was alone in bed. Slowly, she sat up and heard the shower running.

With a sigh she got to her feet, not bothering to put some clothes on, she slowly made her way over to the bathroom door. She opened it a bit and slid it, the hot steam escaping the room a bit and touching her body in a soft way. She smiled to herself as she heard him hum. When she was about to open the shower door, she noticed shaving gel on the edge of the sink.

After noting that, she opened the shower door and stepped in, making her husband turn around in shock. His eyes were wide, but once he saw it was her, his look softened and he gave her a sheepish smile. "I was a little too enthusiastic with the razor," he said, referring to the fact that his face was clean-shaven.

Sara grinned and traced a hand over his cheek. "It feels so soft," she smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. Grissom slowly parted his lips as he felt her tongue brush his lower lip. She whimpered against him as he took control, pushing her against the shower wall.

"I need you now," he whispered, attacking her neck with his lips as she scraped her nails over his back. He shuddered at the sensation running down his spine and focused his attention a little lower.

When he felt she was ready, he gently entered her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They rocked together for what seemed like eternity before finishing off and getting dressed.

Grissom sat on the edge of the bed, as while he watched how Sara was brushing her hair. He was waiting for her to get ready, already having his shoes and coat on. "Sara, you look amazing," he said, hoping she would come with him.

"I can't get this strand of hair right," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"It's fine darling, leave it," Grissom said, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving them to her hips.

Sara smiled and leaned back against him. She straightened her skirt and turned in his arms. "I hate wearing skirts," she muttered and gave him a glare. "I'm only doing this because you asked me to."

"Well it'll make our work a lot easier babe," Grissom whispered seductively, as he ran his hands up her thighs.

Sara grinned and closed her eyes at the sweet sensations. However her eyes shot open as Grissom started pulling down her thong. "Gil, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"I need something with me to think of you," he said and gave her a wink.

Sara raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look. "And what am I supposed to wear? That's the last one, the rest is in the laundry… which by the way, you forgot last night," she whispered loudly.

Grissom just chuckled. "Well, who said you needed to wear something?"

Sara's eyes widened as she looked at him. "You gotta be kidding," she said and pushed him on his back on the bed. "What if someone notices? What if… I don't know… Greg sees it?"

Grissom grinned at her. "Well didn't he see it already? When you two were in that decontamination shower?" ."

Sara looked at him, puzzled. "You overheard that? Well… he said he didn't see anything…"

Grissom laughed. "Well, Greg also says he didn't have porn magazines when he was in DNA."

Sara furrowed her brows and helped him up. She was giggling like a teenage girl, she was so excited. This really was a Grissom she hadn't seen in years, the flirty one.

When they'd arrived in the lab, Grissom immediately gave out assignments and then retreated to his office. Sara was on a trick roll together with Greg, and she had to bite back her giggle as she thought about what Grissom had said.

While Greg and she were driving to the scene, Greg turned in his seat. "Hey Sara, do you know why Grissom shaved his beard?" He asked.

Sara smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. "Well maybe his girlfriend asked him to," she said with a grin.

"Grissom has a girlfriend?" Greg exclaimed, his eyes about popping out.

"Who knows Greg… who knows," Sara said, thoroughly enjoying this. She could see him thinking, figuring out who it could be.

"Well, anyway… it makes him appear a lot younger," Greg said. "Almost like a rookie, if you get what I mean."

Sara looked sideways at him. "If someone's a rookie, it's gotta be you Greggo," Sara laughed, enjoying to bug him with it.

Meanwhile, Catherine was walking into Grissom's office, but he wasn't there. She let out a sigh and looked around. "Where is that guy when you need him?" she asked to herself. She decided to sit and just wait for him, when something caught her eye. Something orange…

She walked closer to see what it was, ; it was something sticking from Grissom's coat pocket. Peeking her head out of his office, and looking into the wall she confirmed nobody was around to see her snoop. Slowly she grabbed the orange piece and pulled it free.

What she saw made her mouth fall open. "Good lord," she whispered to herself as she took a good look at the beautiful, and very expensive looking, orange lace thong. "I wonder whose this is."

"Catherine? How can I help you?" Grissom's voice sounded from the doorway and Catherine jumped up, hiding the thong behind her back.

"Uhm, I just need you to sign the report," Catherine said. "It's on your desk," she pointed at it, the thong still in her hand. She blushed heavily, handed it to him and ran from the room. "Sorry," she threw over her shoulder.

Once in the hallway, she looked around for a familiar face. "Jim…" she exclaimed and grabbed Brass' arm. "You wouldn't believe what I just saw…"

After wrapping up their case, Sara and Greg locked the evidence in the car and got in. But only after five minutes on the road Sara received a call. "Greg? Can you pull over for a sec, this is a private conversation."

Greg looked dazed, but pulled over nonetheless, getting out of the car so Sara could stay inside. He watched her smile and wondered who was on the other side. 'Her boyfriend maybe,' he thought and his mouth fell open. 'Grissom…'

Sara smiled at the message she was receiving from the other end. "Thank you so much Mrs. Raines," she smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to us… Yes, of course we'll keep you informed… Thanks again… Goodbye." She hung up and motioned for Greg to get back in the car.

"Was that Grissom?" He questioned.

Sara cocked her eyebrow. "Why would I send you out if it was?"

"Well… maybe… never mind," he said, thinking the better of it when he saw the warning glare in her eyes. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Once they'd arrived at the lab Sara asked Greg to bring in the evidence and that she would be right back. He looked at her and nodded his head. "Sure, take your time… I'll uh… be in the evidence room."

Sara smiled at him before turning on her heel and practically running into Grissom's office. "Gil!" She exclaimed and flew in his arms. "Mrs. Raines just called me, and she said everything is arranged now. The adoption centre agreed! They'll bring us in contact with the parents this week," she said and kissed him hard on his lips.

Grissom just stood there, dumbfounded, processing what she'd said for a moment. "So… if everything will go fine we can adopt Keyuri?" He asked, referring to the baby girl from Tibet.

Sara nodded, her eyes teary. "Yes, she might be ours soon," she whispered and kissed him again.

Grissom kissed her back passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Sara whimpered a bit, as her back hit one of his book cases. "Gil?" She questioned, but he didn't listen. When he kissed the side of her neck, she'd forgotten what she wanted to ask and just tilted her head.

Just then Brass stalked into the room, stopping dead in his tracks. He swallowed, cleared his throat and turned on his heel, leaving again. He shook his head and grinned. "That explains so much," he quietly said to himself.

Grissom pulled away from Sara a bit. "Hon?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Sara looked into his eyes, her lips still swollen from their kiss.

"I know you said that there are so many children without a home, that deserve a good place… but does that mean you don't want to… you know… try?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

Sara smiled softly. "Of course I want to try, but I just wanted to give her a chance," she said and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. "So what do we tell the other?"

Grissom grinned. "Well, they're well on their way to finding out. Let's just see who's the brightest to tell or ask us first," he said and gave her a wink.

"Hmmm, sounds perfect to me," Sara whispered and gazed into her husband's eyes. In a few months they were going to have a perfect family, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End


End file.
